1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved igniter assembly for providing ignition means for a fuel burning apparatus or the like and to methods of making such assemblies or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of an igniter body and an outer target bracket that has a target electrode adapted to be disposed in spaced relation to an igniter electrode carried by the igniter body to define a spark gap therewith and that has mounting means for securing the bracket to a frame means adjacent the igniter body to provide the spark gap through which sparking can take place to ignite gaseous fuel being directed thereto by a flash tube arrangement or the like in order to ignite main burner means disposed remote therefrom.
In one type of such prior known arrangement, each igniter body is secured or loosely assembled to the frame means independently of the respective target bracket therefor and, thereafter, the respective target bracket is assembled to the frame means to cooperate with its respective igniter body in the above manner.
One such arrangement requires the igniter body to be disposed against one side of a frame plate and have a projecting part thereof pass through an opening in the frame plate and be fastened to the other side of the frame plate by a fastening member whereby an ignition electrode carried by the igniter body will project from the one side of the frame plate.
In another type of such prior known arrangement, each igniter body is secured in its respective target bracket by internally disposed means of the outer surrounding target bracket so that the resulting self-contained assembly can be subsequently secured as a single unit to the frame means by the mounting means of the target bracket.
It is also known to provide an igniter body and an igniter electrode carried by the body and being disposed in an opening passing through the body so that the electrode will be exposed at one end of the opening and a lead means interconnected to the electrode can extend therefrom out through the other end of the opening for external attachment purposes, such igniter electrode being secured in the opening of the igniter body by a wedging action of a plurality of axially aligned dished, disk-like fins on the electrode diametrically wedging in a tapering portion of the opening of the igniter body.
It is also known to provide a combination of a frame means and an igniter body secured in an opening passing through opposed sides of the frame means so that an igniter electrode carried by the igniter body projects beyond one of the sides of the frame means and lead means of the igniter electrode extends beyond the other of the sides of the frame means, the igniter body being a one-piece member having integral medial shoulder means abutting against the one side of the frame means and the fastening means engaging the other side of the frame means and being operatively interconnected to the igniter body to hold the shoulder means thereof against the other side of the frame means. The shoulder means is defined by an annular groove formed in the substantially cylindrical igniter body with the shoulder means facing away from the electrode end and the annular groove being adapted to receive the fastening means therein whereby the electrode wire thereof must first be threaded through the frame opening and the fastening means applied under the frame means at the opening thereof.